The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for making business forms by moving superimposed webs of paper through a machine, simultaneously processing the webs while they are moving in a common direction and then separating the webs into units and further processing them as by zigzag folding or by cutting into separate forms. One method heretofore devised and known as a "two-wide" folder is illustrated in Letters Patent in U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,899 which was issued to me on Aug. 3, 1971. In such patent, the webs, after being processed, are separated laterally at a point between the end of the machine on which the webs have been processed and a machine, such as a folder, where the webs are zigzag folded into separate stacks. Such method and apparatus require a location of the folding machines at the end of the processing machine, thereby increasing the overall length of the apparatus and rendering it difficult for an operator, who is normally stationed at the front of the machine, to attend to the removal of the stacks without interrupting the continuous operation of the equipment.